King of Neverland
by PonderRose
Summary: A Peter Pan story. Christian Grey is king of Neverland, where he has ruled unchallenged since the Victorian Era. One day he decides to bring Neverland's first woman to the island. Unfortunately, Anastasia Steele wants nothing to do with Christian and is more than a little peeved when he kidnaps her. ChristianxAnastasia
1. A King's Decision

Mid-Victorian Era:

"I've been considering. I think I want to bring "woman" to the island."

"Why?"

"She might be useful."

A collective nod over all the men.

"But women have never come to Neverland before."

"Yes. It was you, Grey, who said that you had no need for them. That they would only be bothersome and get the way of things."

"Quite correct, Orange. But I've been bored of late; a female might spice life up around here."

Another group nod then pause.

"Would she be our mother? That is the only woman I have ever known."

"Hmmmm, well I suppose she could be. She could take care of us, although grown men like us do not require such pampering."

"Then why bring her if not to be our mother? What could a lady possibly give that we do not have already?"

All eyes shifted to Grey as he quietly contemplated the query.

"I think….. I want to play a game."

"A game, Grey?"

"Yes. You see, Father told me once that women are the most difficult game to chase."

"That's true! I remember my father saying something alike; women are the hardest pursuit or something like that."

"We hunted pirates, big game, and sea monsters, but never something like "woman". It might be fun."

Yet another nod; this was quite common when discussing such matters together.

"So, will she be our mother or something to let loose and chase about?"

"Both. Women are versatile creatures; besides, it might be nice to have a mother again."

"Then it's settled. I will go to the mainland to fetch us a mother. What kind of mother should I bring?"

A pregnant pause as everyone considered.

"Smart."

"Kind."

"Pretty; brown hair if possible."

"Caring but also playful."

"Can run fast."

"Weak; needing someone to always save her."

"Obedient."

"Good at cleaning."

"And cooking."

"All capital suggestions, men. I shall go forth and return with our mother and greatest game to come to Neverland."

_This is a story of a man named Christian Grey, who was king of Neverland. Neverland, you see, was of Christian's perfect design; everything was to his tastes. He wanted a foe to keep life from getting too dull, so he crafted Captain James Hook and gave him just enough free agency. He was clever enough to challenge Christian but not truly threaten him. _

_Aside from the pirates were the Lost Boys, or men in this case. Christian hand-selected them from infancy and raised them on the island. When they reached adulthood, he gave them an immortal elixir. They were completely loyal and obedient to Christian; never questioning his orders or decisions. Yes, with his crew of men and an enemy like Capital Hook, Christian thought he was set in his ideal paradise. _

_But there was something missing, although it took Christian many years to figure out what it was. Before then he had never given a thought to women, seeing them as superfluous and unnecessary. But by and by, his curiosity grew, and he began to wonder if they were what was missing from his haven; what kept it from being truly perfect. _

_The bored king decided to test it. He would introduce a woman to Neverland and see what happened. What Christian really wanted was a devoted mother-figure; someone who would care for him, and he would care for her. Christian would protect her, and she in turn, would obey him without question. _

_Of course, Anastasia Steele would never put up with that, and she was the last thing Christian Grey ever expected._


	2. Miss Anastasia Steele

Current Day:

You know that feeling when you get a haircut and your hair is all bouncy and fresh? That's what I was enjoying at this very moment. Walking down the street with my hair all cut and styled, I let it twirl and swing all around me. I loved my brown, springy hair; I really did. It was fun to wear it long and shake it all about; plus I liked the way it moved in the wind. My first impression was that tonight was going to be a good night- perfect for facemasks, ice cream, Netflix, and chill.

_This, dear reader, is Miss Anastasia Steele. Though she did not know it yet, she is a very important character in our story. Anastasia was the only child of Ray and Clara Steele. She was quite grown up now and lived on her own as she attended university. She carried around a backpack instead of a purse and sported only converses. Her experience with motherhood was lacking, save for those years of babysitting in her teenage years. Anastasia was a career-driven woman and very much an independent sort with no care for fantasy worlds or make-believe. From a logical perspective, of which Anastasia was fond of using, she was hardly ideal for Christian and the Lost Boys. _

_But there was something very special about Anastasia, for you see, all girls are also goddesses. They hide this very well. You would never notice a lady's divine qualities from a voyeuristic view. However, when you watch her for long enough, you will catch glimmers and glances here and there. The light reflecting in her eyes, the subtle movements of her fingers, the strands of her hair as it sways in the summer breeze. A pace, a glance, even the flash in her throat as she breathes- if you look intimately, you'll see that there is no movement that has not betrayed a woman's divinity. In this way Anastasia was very ordinary, which consequently made her extraordinary. Perhaps this is what drew Christian to her, after studying her for some time from a safe distance. _

I got to my college and fumbled through my backpack looking for my key, care not to mess my hair. Finally the fob was in my hand and I beeped myself in, letting the iron gate slam behind me. In reality, I should have stayed out a bit longer to get groceries; I was out of milk and butter, I think. But I couldn't be bothered- it had been a busy day. First some work on my research proposal, then the gym, then a haircut. Couldn't ask myself to do more than that!

While walking down the very wide cement path to the front door, I tossed my hair again some more; an organic smile bloomed across my lips. God! I love my hair; I think aside from my lips, it's my favorite physical feature. Still grinning ear-to-ear, my foot came to a pause as I spotted something resting on the ground five feet ahead of me. At first I hoped it would be money; I often found money along here. But I soon realized it was too big to be a bill; looked more like a book. I approached it, only to find that it was a book- one very near and dear to my heart. Peter Pan. Wait, Peter Pan? I gazed all around in confusion. What the heck was this doing out here? I mean I had my own copy, but that was securely in my room; it was the same sort as mine oddly enough though. But I thought I would be the only one here with it. I wonder who else it could be?

_Anastasia took one more skim around before promptly setting the mysterious book off to the side on a concrete slab. Still puzzled, she went inside her college and soon forgot about it, favoring instead to contemplate which movie she should watch that night. Her mind settled on War and Peace by the time she reached the inner staircase. A fine pick of film. _

_Unfortunately for Anastasia, she was utterly unaware that she would never see another movie from that moment forward. _


	3. Abduction

_Christian, being of a sly, clever disposition, waited outside Anastasia's window for some time. It was only when she appeared out from her bathroom did the king make his move. _

I had just finished with my shower, careful not to wet my lovely hair in the process. "War and Peace, War and Peace," I sang to myself as I got dressed in my comfiest pyjamas. Ah, tonight was going to be great! My favourite ice cream along with a good movie; heck, I think I even have some chocolate milk left in the fridge. So excited!

On that happy note, I exited my bathroom into my dorm room. It was small, with a long desk, cork board, desk chair, a comfy- though really not all that comfy- chair, a mirror, and a bed. It didn't hit me that the light was turned off when I first entered the room; it just seemed so natural that I would flick it on. That was my first big mistake of the night.

On it went and there he was; I found him standing right at the end of my room. His hands were planted firmly on his hips, his feet were spread apart, and he was staring right at me. Here I was, in my own room with a complete stranger. It hit me right away that he got in through the window, as the cool night air caressed my freshly washed skin. It was such a profound and surreal moment that I failed to react right away. But don't worry- the very, VERY loud screaming came soon enough.

My feet stumbled backwards as his hand suddenly reached out my way. "Get… GET AWAY FROM ME!" I don't care how god damn handsome he was. This creep had broken into MY room and was currently trying to approach me. I came fumbling back until the side of my wall stopped me; my back pressed harshly up against it. The intruder has the gull to give me this almost confused expression. He's the one who's confused?!

_At once, Christian did not know what to make of this woman. Her response to his arrival was so unlike how he remembered his mother to greet him. And whenever he met a boy, they were always eager to accompany him to Neverland. He had never been met with this sort of reception before, save course from the pirates. _

_But the king of Neverland had observed her long enough that day to detect the divinity inside Anastasia, and he knew for certain that she was the one. Immediately, without consulting his men or the woman in question, he decided that she would be perfect to chase about the island. What fun he and the others would have, partaking in the hardest game. And when they were done pursuing her for the day, he would bring her home and she would be their mother. It all seemed so impeccable to Christian. _

_Of course, Anastasia had her own opinions on the matter. _

"Stay back!" My arm raised above my chest defensively. This weirdo's head cocked a little. "Do all women shrill so? Or is it just a quality of yours?" He inquired this stupid, stupid question. Obviously I'm going to scream; there's a strange dude in my room, for Christ's sake! What did he expect? That he could just sneak in and I would be submissively quiet about it?!

_That, dear reader, is precisely what Christian expected. _

I accidently bumped my back into the wall again when he dared to take a step closer to me. This brilliant smile lit up his face; and I don't mean that as a compliment. This sicko looked genuinely happy about something. Probably the prospect of abusing me. "Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you," he said like he thought I'd believe him or something. "Yeah right! Leave! Leave right now!" I kept hollering over and over again. But he wouldn't listen, this total asshole!

Instead, his eyes scrolled from me to around my room. They widened in curiosity and delight. "It's been a while now since I've been back. How strange everything's become." Been back? Does he mean to this room? Does he mean to the UK? Ah, who cares! I either need to get him out of my room or go myself and get help. By now, it looks like I'll have to do the latter.

I felt a vain of anger pulse through my head however, as this bastard had the gull to reach out and pick up my phone, which was laying on my desk. "What is this pink brick? What use of it is to you?" This… this man! The nerve! Forgetting my fear for a second, I marched over to snatch it right out from his hand. Oh, the astonished look he gave me… But I don't care! You do NOT break into my room and touch my stuff. Oh, hell no! My glare sharpened viciously onto him. "For the last time, get the hell outta here! If you don't leave, I'm gonna call the porter AND the cops!" I tried to sound as threatening as possible, which wasn't much to be honest- but I think I got my point across.

_Christian could merely stare at the woman in awe. Never before had anyone issued commands so crossly at him. He was the king, after all; it was him who issued orders and was obeyed without hesitation or question. To be told what to do for the first time since he left his mother was an extraordinary experience. And though Christian had no mind to obey her, he couldn't help but congratulate himself on his pick of Anastasia. She was the most amusing thing he had taken in a long time. His smile shown upon her. _

Why is he smiling at me again?! What's wrong with him?! Shouldn't he be like running away or something realistic? Not hovering over me with this sickening grin on his face? My heart skipped a terrified beat as he suddenly placed both hands on his hips again. "Oh, the cleverness of me! You will be perfect for us!" What? "Come. We must leave while it is still nightfall." WHAT?

I started screaming and thrashing about at the sensation of his broad hand grabbing hold of my wrist. The palm of his hand was all callused; it felt like he worked a lot with them. Exerting no effort whatsoever, he pulled me straight into him with one tug. Before I had the chance to move or even wiggle, his arm snaked around my waist, keeping me firm in place. His eyes grew upon the colliding of our bodies up against each other.

"My goodness, you are tiny! Like a child's body. Are all women as slender and light as you?" Oh my god. "Let go! Let go of me!" I struggled, in vain of course. He gave me a cunning smirk, pressing me in closer. "I will, once we are home." What is he talking about? I am home! As if carrying a ragdoll, he spun us both to face the open window, still holding me tightly in place. "You can hold onto me if you want," he then told me- this jerk. I couldn't and wouldn't stop thrashing about. This was like a kidnapping scene in a movie. He was going to abduct me from my own room!

It helped literally nothing once he stepped onto the windowsill with me in toe. "Here we go!" My now abductor declared quite suddenly. And I went from fighting him to flinging my arms around his neck as he leapt outside.


End file.
